


Talvez não tão diferentes assim...

by Mary_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Void (Undertale), Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Fights, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, References to Depression, Soulless Inktale Sans (Undertale), alternative universes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Dawn/pseuds/Mary_Dawn
Summary: Criação.Destruição.Eles se odeiam, são inimigos, agentes caóticos trabalhando para derrubar o outro.Afinal, eles são completamente diferentes.Um certo artista acha que não.E para a infelicidade de muitos, está determinado a mostrar seu ponto.
Relationships: Errorink, Inkerror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Talvez não tão diferentes assim...

**Author's Note:**

> Eles nunca conversaram muito, mesmo Ink querendo muito, então a oportunidade perfeita aparece. Pode não dar certo, mas Ink não vai perder essa chance.  
> (Aproveitem)

Atenção focada no inimigo.

Um deles, com olhos avermelhados vividos e raivosos, com a pupila direita branca e a esquerda amarela e azul, bufava.

_Ele queria matar._

O outro, com olhos multicoloridos mutantes e brilhantes, parando em uma estrela e uma mira avermelhada, ria.

_Ele queria salvar._

Antes mesmo de saber seus títulos e funções, era obvio que pelas suas diferenças que ambos se odiavam.

Eram inimigos mortais por natureza.

E nunca será outra coisa.

Até aquele momento da luta, pelo menos.

\- FILHO DE UMA CADEL- Erro tentou terminar seu (tão adorado) xingamento antes que o sapato de Ink viesse junto com um chute em seu rosto, porém, esta obvio que não conseguiu termina-lo, pelo menos, o dia estava sendo ótimo até então para eles.

Após usar o impulso (a cara de erro) para pular em um ataque aéreo, sacando seu pincel gigante rodeado de tinta rosa por cima do mesmo, tinta aterrissou na neve rindo do oponente estressado e pisoteado. 

Erro estava no chão, dolorido resmungando palavrões enquanto mais glitchs rodeavam seu corpo e olhos já suficientemente cheios de tinta, o deixando um mercê da derrota. Ink riu um pouco mais enquanto se recuperava do cansaço do começo de outra luta pelo destino de um universo.

Às vezes Ink se esquecia do quanto era divertido lutar contra o esqueleto negro e intrigante. Finalmente recuperando o folego, o mesmo sem ainda ativar a tinta se aproxima de Error.

\- O que foi? Não gosta de arte, Ruru? - O artista disse irônico, dando ênfase ao apelido tão odiado, adorando ver a falha sentada no chão, abatida e com as mãos esfregando os olhos, aparentando ainda estar cegado e confuso.

No entanto, como sempre, o destruidor era um mostro determinado.

Demorou meio segundo para o bug se reerguer virando 180 graus (quase como um ninja) e chutando a cara surpresa de Ink com um sorriso vingativo. Astuto.

\- Não tenho nada contra arte, apenas contra anomalias - Erro disse orgulhoso de seu ataque bem arquitetado, apesar de sua visão ainda estar limitada - E NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM !!

Ink foi arremessado apenas alguns metros, não fora um ataque realmente forte, mas o libertado desnorteado. Segurando a cabeça para se situar e se apoiando em seu pincel ele nem notou a oportunidade perfeita que deu ao inimigo.

O ataque de cordas azuis chegou do nada e Ink mal teve tempo de recuar antes que envolvesse seu corpo, porém sua sorte não estava em dia, quando a pressão foi aplicada em seu pé esquerdo era tarde. 

O destruidor enrolado a corda para puxar o criador ao alto e lançar o mesmo para longe, na direção do chão.

Ink teria que admitir, o impacto deve ter quebrado no mínimo algumas costelas e braços, soltando um gemido de dor ele se perguntou por que diabos não foi na festa de Tacos do Blue hoje, tentou levantar da recente cratera originada em sua queda, ao sentir o enjoou o atingir repentinamente ao se levantar ele se lembrou o porquê: Eles são o veneno mais potente do Multiverso.

Cambaleando novamente para o buraco, ele ouve passos. Olhando para cima o criador se deparou com o sorriso perverso do destruidor que agora podia ver apesar de ainda estar coberto de tinta. O outro achava que com certeza avia vencido.

\- O que foi? Não gosta de perder, Lula? - Erro disse com seu maníaco sorriso a vista.

\- Lu- lula? - Ink perguntou ofegante com um ar interrogativo mas ainda divertido apesar do cansaço - Por que Lula? Gosta de política? Animais? Ou de presos? - Disse por último, se preparando para rir.

\- O que? Politica? O que é isso? - Perguntou rapidamente o outro, confuso e irritado - Não é obvio ?!

\- Você é uma lula porque solta tinta !!!

Ink mal esperou o outro terminar de falar para começar a rir, caralho, ele não anti respirar, gargalhando ele se perguntou por que necessidade respirar. Ele adora como o outro é engraçado sem perceber. Até sua dor parecia menor depois disso, afinal ele nunca se viu como uma lula.

Ele, um “ping”.

Tentando se acalmar ele observa os olhos para ver um destruidor enfurecido travar em uma cara assassina e envergonhada. Apesar de divertido, ele não perderia essa chance.

Estalando os dedos, o criador observa a tinta que cobre o corpo do destruidor se transformar em correntes e prendê-lo fazendo o mesmo tombar para traz, ainda travado e inconsciente. Quando percebe que é seguro ele rapidamente se levanta e usa seu pincel sobre suas costelas quebradiças que sangram leve tinta, em pouco tempo ele já estava curado.

Olhando para traz ele pode ver o Erro ainda inconsciente e preso em correntes em meio a neve da Snowdin daquele universo. Ele não pode continuar aqui.

Com um suspiro o criador voltou para o destruidor, se abaixando e o levantando em seus braços, o carregando no famoso “estilo noiva” que a Fandom amava. Caminhando um pouco em direção ao restante da floresta, ele se fez uma nota mental para pedir um reset para este universo para poupa-lo de ter que reconstruí-lo, até que vista que não sabia que universo era esse, dando os ombros ele continuou . 

Quando estava longe da cidade, e provavelmente em um lugar recluso, ele ajeita com apenas uma mão o corpo de Erro em seu ombro e com a mão livre ele retira seu pincel das costas e pinta no chão, pulando em seguida na poça obscura e pensando em seu destino.

Pousando no chão branco, ele chegou ao lugar nojento.

O _**Anti-Vazio.**_

Pessoalmente era o lugar que Ink mais “odiava” no Multiverso, afinal, ele odiava o branco eterno que existia ali, a falta de, bem, alguma coisa. 

É um lugar amaldiçoado em sua opinião, não é nem possível saber o tempo nele, você poderia passar horas ou semanas nele sem notar, além de que Ink achava que nem mesmo ou existia ali.

As únicas coisas que existem ali eram as almas e coisas roubadas pelo Erro, para claro, seus fantoches e linhas. Aquele lugar não tinha condições de ser a casa de ninguém, mas de alguma forma, era o lar do Destruidor.

Soltando o outro em um sopro de forma descuidada, Ink segue até uma parte do piso onde se localiza novelos de lã de costura e uma boneca incompleta, era uma boneca de um Sans com asas. Talvez de Birdtale. Faltava alguns detalhes como as pupilas, botões, e marcas no colete e asas, mas era praticamente perfeita, parecia ter levado muito tempo e esforço.

Ele não pode não se impressionar, afinal, Error era o Destruidor de Universos, sempre abominando tudo e todos, e logo ele, parecia (ou era) um criador tão talentoso.

_Talvez, como ele teorizou, eles não são tão diferentes as-_

\- **_O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO_** _ **?!**_ \- Erro gritou interrompendo seus pensamentos, Ink se vira para ver o mesmo se contorcendo a barriga pra cima na almofada tentando escapar das correntes, estava grunhindo e tiutando, aparentemente desesperado.

Tinta não pode segurar a risada, o outro parecia um gatinho briguento enroscado em um romance de lã. Ele seria adorável se não fosse mortal.

\- **POR QUE EU ESTOU PRESO** **?! O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? !! ME SOLTA SEU MERDA !!** \- Error disse irritado, fazendo Ink ir até sua direção com um sorriso na expressão inocente de seu rosto e se ajoelhar dizendo como se fosse algo bem normal e puro - Estávamos brigando se impulsionou? Você travou antes de me matar e eu venci! E por ser um monstro cheio de compaixão e bondade eu decidi te prender e largar em casa! De nada - Ele disse se levantando e terminando com uma reverencia.

Parece que seu número não satisfaz o gatinho briguento, que começou a gritar com o mesmo ao chamando de “maravilhosos apelidos”, fazendo perguntas como _“Que compaixão ?!”_ e xingando sua mãe inexistente. Ink apenas caia na risada ao ouvir que não tinha direito de toca-lo, blá, blá, blá, prende-lo, blá, blá, blá, ou invadir sua casa e mexer nas suas coisas. Na última reclamação Tinta para rir, como se de repente o frasco amarelo perdesse cor.

Ele se vira para erro que se surpreende ao ver o mesmo sério, e se cala. Ink anda em sua direção e se ajoelha novamente, ficando cara a cara com o destruidor, que sua frio não acostumado com a proximidade ou neutralidade do outro.

\- Eu vou te soltar, e você vai responder minhas perguntas sem me atacar, se não vou te prender de novo, entendeu? - Ele disse olhando nos olhos de Error, que bufa - Eu já disse que eu destruo essas anomalias porque elas são erros, vai me perguntar isso de novo? Eu não vou parar de destruir! - Ele disse revirando os olhos e concluindo de forma fornecida.

Ink não pisca.

\- Eu não vou perguntar sobre isso, vai considerar meus termos ou não? - Ele disse por fim, pegando seu pincel de suas costas e se posicionando, Error sem querer levar outro ataque na cara logo assente. Segundos depois o pincel passa por seu corpo e correntes rosas se tornam líquidas e ele se vê solto.

Error se levanta e passa as mãos sobre o tecido de sua roupa, como para tirar a poeira e os resquícios de tinta. Ainda reclamando baixinho ele se vira para o criador de forma carrancuda.

\- Pronto, não vou te atacar, agora faz logo a pergunta! - Ele se aproxima e arranca a boneca da mão de Ink, que já tinha esquecido de tê-la pego - E não toque nas minhas coisas !! - Ink respira fundo e olha Erro vasculhando a boneca como se Ink possui estragado ela só de toca-la.

\- _Desde quando você cria?_

Eles se encaram em silencio.

\- Era ESSA a tal pergunta ?! - Erro diz incrédulo com uma pergunta surpreendente ridícula do criador - Eu sou o destruidor! Eu não crio, baixinho!

\- Bom, não é o que parece - Tinta diz o indicador esquerdo para a boneca nas mãos de Erro - Apenas um artista talentoso conseguiria fazer algo assim, criar algo assim, e você conseguiu.

Sem conseguir olhar para uma expressão sugestiva de Ink, Error recuou exasperado e amedrontado, tremendo atordoado pela ideia de ser minimamente parecido com Ink.

\- E-Eu eu costurei ele, mas foi a-apenas - Erro se viu inconvenientemente afetado pela fala do inimigo, gaguejando de forma tão estupida, ele odiou - Quero dizer, não é como o que você faz! - Ele fala para Ink de forma acusatória - Eu não poluo o Multiverso com lixo !! Eu não crio, eu destruo !!

\- Sim, de certa forma, é realmente diferente do que eu crio, mas tem mesma essência - Ink disse chegando mais perto do inimigo confuso, refletindo sobre a natureza da situação - Já que no fim, você também fica “poluindo” o Anti -Void com suas criações.

Aquilo não era o que Erro esperava, ele se virou para trás e olhou para o teto inexistente do Anti-Void, ele estava coberto de linhas azuis que seguravam almas e muitos fantoches. Se ele pudesse respirar teria parado agora, ele se viu enojado da situação quando sua fala virou-se contra ele, ele se sentiu culpado, não, encurralado. 

Ele retornou a Ink, que ainda estava olhando para ele, como se planejasse algo. Será que é isso? Ele queria deixar o Erro encurralado acusando o mesmo de ser parecido com ele? Se era essa a intenção, Ink conseguiu.

E o sabre que a tinta estava certo, o deixou transtornado.

\- Está tentando dizer que somos parecidos ?! Não somos! Branco e Preto; Bem e Mal; Criação e Destruição! Não temos nada em comum! Eu não sou como você !! - Erro gritou para Ink tentando não travar e com a voz cheia de veneno.

Ink apenas arregalou os olhos surpreso, entendendo a situação e se aproximando mais daquele que aparentemente o abominava.

\- Por que você fica tão assustado em aceitar que pode criar como eu? Eu avia notado seu talento a algum tempo, mas pelo visto você não, por causa desse medo. De que somos parecidos e de quem você também é.

\- Você é um criador.

Ele reiniciou sem mais nem menos.

Ao ver uma expressão aterrorizada que o rosto de Erro formou antes do mesmo pifar, Ink se “sentiu” culpado, talvez ele tenha sido muito direto e exagerado. Ele queria ter uma conversa com o Error sobre as curiosidades nele que tanto interessavam o artista desde muito tempo.

A verdade é que Ink teve uma crise de criatividade e parecia que não era avia magia para sustentar seus frascos, ele se inspirou no vazio. Obvio já que ele é vazio. 

Porém o problema surgiu no momento em que estava em sua casa distorcida olhando para seus quadros, que se desenhava e colocava na parede e pareciam estar vivos e até se formarem outros lugares.

Lindos, cheios de vida e de personagens coloridos.

Ink normalmente se sente orgulhoso de vê-los, já que lembravam seus universos, mas dia, ele apenas melhora o ritmo. 

Olhando para eles, Ink apenas sente em seu vazio, mais uma vez o que nunca poderia ter em sua vida, algo verdadeiro.

Ele nunca teria um universo, família, amigos, amor, nada que fosse verdadeiro.

Ele nunca poderia ser alguém de verdade.

Ele é apenas um morto-vivo.

Um desalmado.

E aquilo o machucou. Aquela tortura que ele chamava de vida. Machucou. E ele proposta que não se afetaria pelo que ele não tinha, já que não se importava.

_Mas ele só fabricou que tinha destruído a casa quando Dream o telefonou._

Foi depois disso que ele notou, ele era o Criador, e mesmo assim podia e as vezes _queria_ destruir.

Pela primeira vez, ele se lembrou de alguém sem ter que olhar alguma anotação do cachecol, ou perguntando aos criadores ou Dream e Blue.

_Ele se lembrou de Error._

Do dia que ele avia invadido o Anti-Void entediado apenas para encontrar o Error de costas, vestindo um óculos vermelho quase rosa, e usando suas linhas para fazer a base de um boneco do Blue. Ele estava sereno, tranquilo, e feliz. Sua expressão com certeza não era a de um destruidor.

O choque da revelação o vez ficar quieto, e sair após alguns minutos, sem querer fazer aquele sorriso pequeno e surpreendentemente são sumir.

Após a lembrança e inevitável reconstrução da casa (como ele avia quebrado o chão?), Ele se empenhou em investigar e descobrir o que poderia sobre o inimigo tão curioso e semelhante, o seguindo secretamente onde poderia no seu dia-a-dia. Algo que seu amigo Dream disse ser “Stalke” e imoral, não que ele teve dado ouvidos.

E após minuciosa e divertida investigação, Ink descobriu que ambos eram mais parecidos do que pareciam, Error sofria secretamente pelos mesmos motivos que Ink, a única diferença é que ele sentia, e desejava que não. 

Ele chegou a conclusão que Erro não notava o quanto podia ser humano e que deveria falar com o mesmo.

Então ele aparecerá que talvez devesse começar com sua pergunta mais importante: Desde quando o mesmo cria e não percebe. Claro que não foi a resposta que ele esperava, mas ele não se importa.

Ele olhou para o inimigo incrédulo e ainda travado e suspirou, ele sabia que ele era um assassino hipócrita e cabeça dura, mas ele podia ser o único que realmente poderia entende-lo. E mesmo sem ter muita paciência O Ink não mediria esforços para fazer o destruidor entender que pudesse ser, talvez dia, amigos.

Mesmo que Error continue destruindo ele não desistiria de fazê-lo entender que, talvez, eles não sejam tão diferentes assim.


End file.
